


My Baby Does Me

by spietataninfetta



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Public Sex, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta
Summary: "John has to make up for a lot of things, first of all, the way he ran away in the middle of the new album’s recording session, leaving the band with a simple note on his bass guitar in the recording studio.This is why Melina finds herself, for two days now, enjoying his company, in a wonderful private villa with the best view in Bali."Melina Mercury (fem!Fred) x John Deacon





	My Baby Does Me

\- My Baby Does Me - 

Finally I can publish the translation made by @painkiller80 of my os Deacury with fem!Fred. Hope you like it!

Pairing: Melina Mercury x John Deacon

___*___*___*___*___*___*___ 

John has to make up for a lot of things, first of all, the way he ran away in the middle of the new album’s recording session, leaving the band with a simple note on his bass guitar in the recording studio.

This is why Melina finds herself, for two days now, enjoying his company, in a wonderful private villa with the best view in Bali.

John showed up days ago at London’s studios, back from his escapade, with a simple white envelope and two first-class flight tickets. Melina was the only one there, ready to let out one of her best outburst he had ever seen, but after seeing him again, so beautiful and relaxed, desperately seeking an apology, all she could do was to accept to spend few days together.

To hell with Brian and Roger.

She knows exactly why she cannot be seriously angry with the man, among the four of them, John is the one who, the most, needs his personal space and even if he chose to show it childishly, she can’t blame him.

Her pride still strongly raging inside her, she’s the leader and a strong woman despite all, but she finds impossible to resist him, she loves him too much.

Once discarded her own façade, Melina decides to treat herself with this impromptu holiday. She deserves it as anyone else, she deserves to be pampered in one of the best resort on the island, and she deserved all the attention of her own bass-player.

The sunset hides behind the palm-trees while a light sea breeze moves their branches, its light follows the outline of the reef that contains a little private beach; the fine white sand slowly turning cold giving a sweet soft feeling under her feet. She wore her best bikini, a black high-cut little number with a tight top that covers the bare minimum, her purpose is clear; she wants to be absolutely suggestive and flirty but just for John’s eyes.

Her deep black hair is styled in soft curls, still slightly damp from the recent showers, like the rest of her sun-kissed body.

She wears a bit of makeup, kajal to emphasize her cat-like eyes, plump lips with just a touch of gloss to make them shiny and needy and a little gold necklace, long enough to sit at the top of her plunging neckline, just like a little and innocent bait.

Melina walks slowly, swinging her hips, to the center of their beach where a king-size canopy bed is. She literally throws herself in the middle of it and adjust herself slowly, just like a cat that waits for her master, sinking her head between the fresh clean pillows; clearly aware on how to pose in the exact moment she heard footstep behind her, eyeing John’s profile on her right when he appears a few moments later.

He’s breathtaking,

His skin lightly tanned it glows in the afternoon sun and makes him so much inviting even if he wears a simple short-sleeves shirt and pale shorts; Melina regrets his choice to cut his beautiful curls though

The echo of his perm slightly remains on the short hair. He seems more mature, a man although still younger than her, she finds him dominant but in a sweetly gentle way.

John has a quite charming gaze that already makes her feel like a helpless prey while carrying a welcomed surprise, two whiskey glasses and the best Tequila around, just fresh from the fridge because Melina could clearly see few little drops of moisture on the bottom.

He smiles at her, a sincere and childish smile, one of his bests and eyes her.

\- Hello, kitten – he says stepping up on the wooden platform first and then on the bed, approaching her on his knees. She offers him a lingering smile, enjoying those little chest hair that appears from the slightly unbuttoned shirt.

\- I should be still very angry with you, you know? – she murmurs, feigning offence, turning her head away from him but letting the other continue to enjoy the view of her body. Soon a pair of fingers graze her chin, making her face him, his sweet eyes eats her up slowly. He lightly strokes one of her cheek with his fingertip still saying anything; just watching her like it was the most valuable treasure he ever found, totally in awe of her beauty.

John kisses her slowly, caressing her lips with his, she extends her neck a bit to deepen the contact, open her mouth to let, even for a bit, him slip his tongue inside. It feels fresh, suddenly that light touch cause a hot shiver that goes straight in her lower abdomen.

When they break apart, john’s eyes burning with such an intense passion that she could feel her blood boil. She smiles and places her hand to caress the portion of bare chest and John inhale deeply at that.

\- Now I understand why you ran away..- She said while looking briefly at the landscape before her – it’s a dream. The perfect dream-

Melina closes her eyes for a moment when John’s hand creeps into her hair, lightly scratching the skin.

\- Never as much as this bikini, God! Mel ..you’re..- He stops himself trying to find the right words. So she decides to take advantage of the situation stretching and lifting her arms above her head holding the pillow, making her breast brushing against John’s body. He sighs deeply and a light growl escapes from his throat, the hand that was in her hair now rest on her hip.

\- I am…what?- she murmurs letting him enjoy the view, bringing her face close to his neck just to leave a quick wet peck near his Adam’s apple and watches him swallow nervously, she giggles, proud to make such effect on him.

When she returns flat back on the mattress, the bassist’s hand tightens his grip a little on her hip absently sliding under her bikini bottom.

\- Stunning – he whispers with a grin, stepping away just to take the two glasses.

Melina purrs like a cat while lifting herself up and leaning on her elbows, taking one of the glasses filled now with tequila.

When she swallows the first sip, she squints and curl her nose, making the other giggle.

She didn’t have to ask for another round since the glass is promptly refilled, and she raises an eyebrow amused.

She has a quite fun idea in her head now and John notice that.

He tilts his head on the side, settling better next to her, so he can almost intertwine his legs with hers.

Melina let a light chuckle, searching for cuddles that soon follows. She bares her neck to him letting his hand drove slowly on the hot skin and down to the side of her left breast.

\- What’s on your mind, little kitty? – He asks, while she still smiles seductively at him, firmly holding the glass in her hand.

\- Oh..you know..- She starts, biting her own lower lip – there are better ways to drink such an expensive tequila… - deliberately hanging on her words - like this one…-

John frowns a little, and she finds it adorable when he does that, watching him thinking and failing to understand what she’s talking about.

\- A hint… – he asks then – maybe? – watching her expectantly.

The singer then points at her décolletage with a nod of her chin whilst allusively looking at him. She playfully rolls her eyes when he still doesn’t get it, so she points again the same spot but now with her own glass.

The bassist seems to finally understand and accidentally sucking in a breath, then parting a little his mouth in a smirk.

\- Seriously? – he giggles, suddenly stopping and let out a little whimper when he sees Melina pouring all of her glass content on his breast.

On the other end, she shivers a little when the cold hits her hot skin making her nipples instantly hardening against her top. Putting on a little show, she closes her eyes, moaning softly and biting on her lower lip.

When she looks back at him, she has her best smile on, white teeth stand out between her plump lips.

\- Seriously – Melina answers in a low voice, looking directly at John still speechless by her bold move. A lustful gaze in her eyes.

But soon she finds herself cheerful chuckling when her beloved’s mouth is on her chest, following all the little drops, licking, sucking and biting slowly her golden skin.

She lewdly sighs when he starts to squeeze one of her boobs in his hand, taking the soaked pendant between his teeth; she moans louder at the sight, his lips slightly parted and shiny. When he let go of it he goes back to explore her skin inch by inch, promptly shutting her up when he moves up to devour her lips, leaving her a trembling mess when he presses his body closer to hers. When they break apart with a wet pop, John focuses on her chest again, biting slowly on her neck.

\- Squeeze your boobs together, love.– he sternly orders, blowing cold air on a fresh hickey; she didn’t need to be told twice and forcibly grab her breast pushing it towards the center forming a little cup, making her necklace disappear. John takes advantage of the situation, grab the liquor and pour a generous amount on her, careful to soak completely her bikini top too.

Melina lay her head against the pillow when John crashes his mouth on her chest to lavishly drink all that amber juice, moving quickly to the little swollen nipples pressed against the fabric, biting and sucking over the thin layer.

\- D-Deaky – she stutters, now at the mercy of pleasurable shivers, feeling them flow between her legs, her bikini bottoms already ruined. John, on the other hand, keeps on teasing relentlessly on that exact spot, burying his nose in that soft, firm and perfect flesh of her breast. When he stops his sweet torture on the left one, Melina could see a tiny string of saliva that hangs off John’s lower lip, he immediately focuses on the needy other.

\- Johnny – she whines, starting to rub her thighs together – c’mon..John – she moans louder, clearly turned on when she feels more tequila poured on her, this time on her abdomen, she could feel the liquid run down and slowly ooze on the sides of her narrow waist.

John slips towards her navel starting to lick it down, making her giggle at first. However, that dies down in the very instant when he slowly spread her legs putting himself in the middle of them. She’s so damn wet and it’s all his fault.

When he looks up to her, Melina’s breath hitches, and she doesn’t dare to speak, she’s just waiting for the next move; the bassist barely smirk while he tugs on her panties, sliding them down on her sides and off completely. She has no shame on obediently open her legs more while stares at him fiercely she realizes that she still squeezing her breasts involuntarily pinching on her nipples. She feels so warm it’s almost unbearable; John still stare at her, probably thinking on what to do next, but let her watch meanwhile his shirt flies on the floor next to her bottoms and can hear her holding her breath.

\- You’re so…beautiful – she sighs, making him slightly blush in an instant, in contrast with appearance, now much more masculine than when they met.

He still is and always be her little Deaky.

That brief moment of tenderness dies down when John drinks the last sip of tequila in his glass, without swallowing it. Melina tries to say something, anything but words dies in her throat when she feels the bassist’s mouth against her pussy and the cool of the alcohol hit her clit.

She throws her head back, opening her legs more, if possible and enjoying every single lick and bite on her wet cunt, going crazy for that sweet torture. John mutters against hers, his nose deep in the thick dark hairs and his tongue rhythmically works on her outer labia.

She’s losing her mind, pushing her heels on the mattress and slowly lifting her hips towards that wonderful mouth more, but the bassist’s hands forcefully keeping her down at the mercy of his attack.

\- J-John..God!..John..ah! – She cries desperately in need for more contact, moaning loudly when John working deep in her and a finger goes on her clit.

When both mouths clash on a new and hungry kiss, Melina can taste herself on his tongue, the faint taste of the Tequila mixed with the sweet taste of her juices make her collapse completely.

\- Am I forgiven? – John quickly asks, still breathless, caressing her face lightly damp with sweat, pushing her hair away from her neck to leave a small bite; Melina arches a bit, pressing her breast against his, feeling the hint of chest hairs, and she rolls her eyes in pleasure.

\- Oh…y-you should ..try more…for that – she affirms, trying to regain control over her body, failing miserably, her muscles still trembling and her voice weak. But she manages to slide a hand between their bodies and grand his crotch, his erection painfully hard, ready to be freed – You have to work harder than that to have my forgiveness –

John grins before lightly biting her on her chin, it doesn’t take long before they are completely naked against each other, Melina’s skimpy bikini bra now rests next to the bassist’s shirt and pants on the floor.

\- You know I love you, Mel, more than my life.. – He whispers almost without breath against the singer’s neck when he slowly sinks inside her.

\- I know stupid,..i..- she says weakly -..know –

She clings with both hands on his shoulders, feeling his muscles vigorously move under her fingertips.

\- Forgive me, love - He rasps, making her smiles uncontrollably while she closes her eyes.

He doesn’t wait for an answer, now fully sheathed into her, and start to quicken his pace, gripping on her hips while his forehead rests on hers.

\- Mel…fuck…i missed you- He whines, propping himself on his knees and taking one of her legs on his shoulder; the position allows him to go deeper.

\- John…oh…- She mumbles, almost unable to speak, letting herself go completely at the mercy of her sweet boy who, now, worship her body like she is some kind of pagan goddess.

She had missed him too.

They continue to make love and to make up on the lost time while the sun dies behind the shore, and the light breeze of the night caress their sweaty bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on Tumblr  
https://binkyisonline.tumblr.com/  
https://painkiller80.tumblr.com/


End file.
